By The Night
by Crystal Lynx
Summary: set after EndlessWaltz, the boys are in school and then some bad stuff happens... God this summary sucks... but if I tell anymore I'll ruin the story!! I also make attempts at being funny... so just smack me if its really really bad okay? R+R please ^_^
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing so get over it.  
By the Night  
"Geez Heero, lighten up already!" a brown haired boy cried out.   
"Well someone has to think seriously Duo," Heero said as he pulled the other boys braid, "you sure as hell don't."   
"Seriously? We are talking about Relena, what in the hell is there to be serious about!"   
"Will you two shut-up already! Its 2am and I for one want to get at least four hours of sleep before school." Shouted a very pissed Quatre.   
Duo looked around for whoever had called out to he and Heero in their dorm room at the Blue Ridge Academy finding only Quatre near enough to blame.   
"Well ex-keuusse us Mr. Platinum blonde Arabian prince, sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep!" Duo snapped   
That was all that Quatre could stand he had put up with the two of them long enough. Ever since they had arrived on the first day of school all Duo had done was talk, talk, talk, sing, and oh yes did he mention talk. Fighting was not in his nature but come on; one could only take so much... Quatre couldn't see why Heero put up with him. Well he could name at least one reason but that was about it.   
"That is it!" Quatre screamed "I'm gonna get the f*cking otokonoko right now!" Quatre lunged wildly at Duo knocking him to the floor. Heero was up then and put his arm around Duo protectively as a warning to Quatre to knock it off. With all the yelling that had been going on the other two boys in the dormitory had appeared at the door.   
"What the hell is going on here," Wufei questioned "we have a history test tomorrow and I need to sleep."   
" Please you guys, just go to sleep."   
" Trowa... Wufei... please stay out of this."   
"No Quatre, not if you are going to get yourself killed."   
"Fine, I need to sleep anyway."   
Trowa walked over to the three of them and placed his arm around Quatre. Heero turned Duo by the arm and, as if on command, both turned and escorted the fighting pair to their rooms. Wufei stood alone in the small sitting area How do they do it, Trowa and Heero are so silent yet they seem to enjoy the company of Duo and Quatre. He walked over to the door leading to his room; at least he didn't have to share like the other boys.   
The bell rang and the five boys made their way to their first class. The halls were a pale green and for some unknowns reason the lockers were bright orange. A little later a huge explosion went off and the first period science class filed out into the hallway.   
"Hikaru! I told you not to mix Helium with magnesium oxide!"   
"Sorry Akane I didn't know that was going to happen."   
The teacher pulled a chair out of a near by classroom and stood on it "That is enough!" he yelled silencing the wild talking that had broken out since the explosion. "Now all of you go back to the dorms and change into clean clothes and get to your next class."   
'Yes Sir. " They chorused before starting out towards the steps to the dorms.   
"So, what do you think of that new girl   
Hikaru?, two weeks in and already she's turned the place upside-down." Wufei asked Duo on the way up.   
"Well she seems okay, but come on you know I'm taken." Duo said with his customary smirk.   
"Yeah well I'll be sure and tell that one to your fan club then."   
Duo smirked, "Tell them whatever you want, I doubt they'll give a damn." 


	2. chapter 2

~Disclaimer~ I don't own GundamWing... I dun have any money so there...  
Hiyama: yes you do  
Me: no...  
Julien:yes you do.... You have 4 dollars left over from the 3 you gave Kyle for dinner yesterday.  
Me: so? That doesn't count ::bashes them over the head with giant paper maché fork::  
On with the fic!  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
They had by then reached the dorm and headed inside to change. The door swung open to reveal the upturned couch crushing the bookshelf by the door.   
"What the hell..." was all Duo could say [for once] as they walked in. Further inside they could see books and papers scattered all over the floors and even some of the make-up Relena had left on her last visit. When they came to the middle of the room both split up to go check their rooms.   
Well everything seems okay here damn... I wonder who did this.   
"AAAHHHHH!" Duo screamed his voice heard all through the school building   
"Duo?... Duo, what is it what happened?" Wufei ran to Duo and Heero's room but stopped short seeing him in the kitchen.   
"Those bastards, they...they..." Duo was almost speechless   
"They what?"   
"They finished Trowa's birthday cake!" Wufei almost fell to the floor when he heard that. Of course... food is what Duo's thinking about 24/7. If anyone ever wanted to get at him all they'd have to do is eat in front of him... God that boy has serious mental issues.   
"How can you think of food at a time like this!"   
-------- The five boys were cleaning up their rooms, however; they couldn't figure out why anyone would do that. Of course they had come up with a list of suspects [consisting of the whole school] and were beginning their investigation.   
"So you just came in and found it like this?" questioned one 'member' of Duo's fanclub* .   
"Yup, that's right Julie, after chem. Lab we came up and, there it was." Duo responded. "I'm glad you girls volunteered to help us clean."   
The group went back to work cleaning up the mess but this time Duo went and joined the other boys [+ Hilde] in Wufei's room-the only one cleaned so far. It was as neat as ever; tight corners on the bed, desk covered in piles of books and papers. Duo lounged on the bed, Heero next to him. Quatre was seated at the desk going over some old mission profiles to see who might do this to them. Trowa and Wufei came in from off the living room.   
"I have a guess but I don't know is she'd carry the grudge this long..." Quatre started.   
"Then spit it out already we gotta do somethin' about it!"   
"Well," he looked around the group, " I thought maybe, Tonia or perhaps Maremia?"   
They stared at each other in contemplation, it was extremely possible for it to be Maremia and very impossible for Tonia to get within two colonies of the academy. Duo straightened up at once. Wufei and Heero, the ever graceful, slipped off the chair and bed they had been sitting on, and Trowa just stared.   
--------   
"I think you went to far, you could have gotten what you needed without ransacking their room."   
"Well I wanted them to know something was up, you know worry them a little. I got what we needed didn't I? What are you so worried over?"   
"Perhaps I did over react, but I don't know... do you think it was necessary?"   
"WE don't have to worry after all we are the masters in this business aren't we?"   
-------- 


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer~ do I really even have to put this here?  
Kelpto-Boy: no...  
Hiyama: :: tapes Kelpto-boys mouth shut:: yes you do other wise those lawyers ::points at lawyers:: will sue you  
Me: But.... My names not Sue...  
Julien: JUST PUT IN THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER!!!  
Me:: damn muses... I don't own anything related to GundamWing   
Julien: what about your posters?  
Me: ::bashes Julien on head:: on with the fic.... AGAIN!!!  
---------------------------  
  
Relena made her way to the street written on the slip of paper. Looking around she right away could tell it was a bad neighborhood. I hope Heero will meet me there, I'd hate to get stuck around` here all by myself.   
The long roads and twisted lanes all looked the same in the darkening twilight. Finally Relena reached her destination, an alleyway behind Starwind and Hawking which was a new start-up on the L5 colony.   
"Hello Relena."   
"Wha-aa? Oh Hello Heero, you startled me."   
"Hey Babe, waz up?"   
"Duo? Is that you? I can't see anything!"   
"Yeah it's me."   
Relena looked around; the last light from the afternoon had vanished into total darkness. She could just barely make out the two boys. She knew; however, that they could see her.   
"Hey Relena..."   
"Yes Duo?"   
"Umm..."   
"Yes, Duo, this millennium?"   
"Well, umm... I guess that I, WE, have something to tell you."   
"And...?"   
"Umm, Heero...?"   
"Fine I'll tell her, why did I bring you."   
"Tell me what?"   
"Well, Relena I... here I wrote you this note... take it home and read it before you do anything, please."   
"Of course. I will"   
And with that she turned and walked back to where Pagan would be waiting to pick her up. As Relena left her blonde hair swishing behind her only one thought crossed Heero's mind Please don't be hurt, you are like my sister, I still love you, but not the way you want me to.   
"C'mon Heero, you've had a rough night. Let's go home."   
As soon as she arrived home Relena raced to her room to read the note she had been given. She sat down on her bed and began to read:   
Dear Relena,   
I'm sorry if this hurts you. I don't love you as anything   
More than a sister. Duo Maxwell is the one I like in that  
Way. Heero Yuy   
--------   
"Hey Duo?"   
"Yeah, Heero, what is it?"   
"Nothing, it's not important."   
Heero rolled over in his bed; At least I hope it's not. I wonder what he would have done. Insomnia was rampant in their dorm and at about 3 a.m. Trowa came in to check if they were asleep since no one else was. Finding Heero wide-awake the older boy dragged him out to the kitchen to join the conversation.   
"Well," Quatre said with a sigh, "we could go in that way, but I doubt if Kyooju Ferio would help us with that."   
"Help with what?"   
"Oh, hey Yuy. We were just thinking if maybe Kyooju Ferio would switch us into the Blue Crest School sports program, as assistant coaches." Replied a fairly nonchalant Wufei.   
"That's a good idea, Tsunami and Marimeha both attend Blue Crest."   
--------   
It was around lunch, and classes were just letting out for the weekend. Trowa was waiting for Heero in the café, Wufei for Quatre outside AP calculus; Duo would be going alone.   
"Do you think this is smart, going over here like this," Quatre hesitated, "I mean, it could be dangerous. And we have no way to get back to base."   
"What BASE! Quatre don't put me through this again. I don't want to risk getting caught anymore than you do. How did Trowa talk us into this anyway!" said an angry Wufei. His eyes were shining in bewilderment to the self-put question.   
"Actually," ventured Quatre, "I think it was Heero's Omae wo korosu that got us. Me anyway."   
"Look, we're here."   
--------   
"Phwweeeeeet" blew Heero's whistle "point goes to Thorton."   
Field hockey. The sport of hell. And guess who had to ref. Duh. Heero and Trowa were the field hockey refs. Quatre and Wufei had soccer; Duo was play as a sub in the basketball game. Duo, Omae wo korosu. Tonight you are dead. I'll let Quatre beat on him for once.   
"End game. Blue Crest wins 15-5."   
As everyone filed out Heero called to Trowa, "I'm going to go wait for Duo, you go ahead."   
Trowa looked down and shook his head "Sure, just meet me in the Blue Gym."   
Another game of run-around... I wonder who'll win this time.   
"Hey Duo!"   
"Huh? Heero? I though you and Trowa were reffing the hockey game."   
Duo looked around at Heero, and finally understood what was going on.   
"All right then, lets go."   
And it was on...(not that you hentai) the single most best game of 1-on-1 basketball first to 30. After about an hour of Omae wo korosu and jaunty teasing smiles, Duo sunk the final basket to make the score 30-28.   
"Don't feel bad Heero-chan!" Duo yelled as he ran over to Heero. He turned to face him and said with that annoying smile "We can't all be as good at this as me. Perfect Solider or no you could use some pointers ne?"   
Heero roped his arm around Duo and pulled him in closer and breathed these words across his lips, "And we can't all be as good at this as me." Heero leaned in and gave Duo a short (but sweet) kiss.   
--------   
" What! How did they think to come here!"   
" I dunno, don't blame me for your carelessness!"   
"My carelessness! You're the one who messed with their stuff."   
"Whatever."   
"Whatever!"   
"Yes whatever now fuck off alright?"   
"Point taken."   
"So what should we do next?"   
"Mission 1: Kidnap Relena Darlian/Peacraft."   
"Hmm. Sounds like fun."   
-------- 


	4. chapter 4

The sunlight fell onto a small cot in the corner of a dingy room, illuminating the blonde hair of a young girl. The girl sat up quietly. Huh? Where am I?   
"So, you're awake now Relena-sama."   
"You, why did you bring me here." Relena's eyes flashed with a fire warning. Her captivators' face twisted into a sickly mock of a smile.   
"Don't you like our home Relena?"   
"Our? I have not yet seen another." Suddenly Relena realized what was going on, who exactly she was dealing with here. Fear as she had never known it crept into her body, and her lips began to tremble.   
"Heero will come for me. I know he will."   
--------   
"Mezameru Duo-chan. Relena needs us."   
"Heero its really early  
  
Duo rolled over to block the light. Heero turned a flashlight on him.   
"C'mon Heero-chan! Stop doing that! I'll tell...um...tell... um...   
Julie!  
Heero was puzzled who the hell was this Umi anyway. And why   
would Heero care if Duo told her that a flashlight had been shined on   
him at 3:, he looked down to check his watch. 3:46! He had spent to   
much time trying to get Duo to come with him Relena needed him...   
his " sister" needed him to protect her.   
"Fine, I'll get her myself no thanks to you lazy baka."   
"No, I'll come to hold on a second."   
Duo stood up and looked at Heero. His face was sincere (for once)  
"I'm coming. If you would go for her now, without me I know   
that you're serious. I'll meet you at Wufei's place."   
"Ok"   
Heero was surprised that Duo could understand how much Relena   
meant to him. He supposed it might have something to do with   
Duo's own feelings about Hilde. In any case, he needed to be at   
Wufei's, and Duo was right, they would need Wufei's help in this   
particular 'Mission' too.   
  
--------   
"What do you mean Relena's been kidnapped!" Quatre shouted.   
"I think that this is a case for none other than Inspector   
Clueso" Duo yelled.  
Heero took the other boys aside and explained to them about what   
happens when Duo gets no sleep for three days. Basically put he   
acts like he belongs in a mental home.   
"Well we need a plan of action," Wufei said (Heero was putting   
Duo to bed)   
"I agree, but first you all need to sleep" Sally told them.  
The boys all agreed and went to bed, except for Wufei who did go   
while muttering some crap about how weak onna are. 


End file.
